Tension
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Kagami se rend compte qu'il désire son ombre ? Lemon !


-Ça ne peut plus durer !

Cette exclamation, sortie de nulle part, stoppa les joueurs de Seirin dans leur entraînement journalier. Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du gymnase, pour voir une Riko furibonde dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une aura noire semblait l'envelopper, et un air mauvais déformait ses traits d'ordinaire harmonieux.

-Riko ? Osa presque timidement Kiyoshi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille poussa un grognement bas et menaçant qui fit reculer Furihata, pendant que les autres déglutissaient avec difficulté.

-Il se passe, gronda Riko en détachant chaque syllabe, que notre Bakagami ici présent a encore fait des siennes !

Tous les regards convergèrent donc vers le joueur susnommé, qui arborait un air stupéfait.

-Moi ?

Il se mit aussitôt à réfléchir furieusement, repassant ces derniers jours dans sa tête pour voir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour déclencher la colère de leur féroce manager. Mais il avait beau se creuser la cervelle il ne voyait pas. Ce fut donc avec une certaine angoisse, doublée de perplexité, qu'il regarda la jeune fille s'avancer vers lui à grandes enjambées. Elle se planta devant lui, paraissant aussi solide que le roc malgré leur différence de stature, et se mit à lui siffler :

-Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec ton professeur. Apparemment, tes notes ont encore dégringolées ?

Malgré l'interrogation de la phrase, tout le monde saisit très clairement la menace sous-jacente, Kagami plus que les autres. Soudain mal à l'aise, il se mit à bégayer des excuses incompréhensibles, que Riko n'écouta d'ailleurs pas. Au contraire, elle laissa soudain éclater sa colère :

-Bon sang t'es vraiment un Bakagami ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous fais le coup ! Tu veux vraiment avoir des cours de rattrapages pendant la saison des matchs ou quoi ? Tu le fais exprès ? Se mit-elle à hurler sous le nez du dunker, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait avoir de sacrés poumons, pour pouvoir atteindre un tel niveau sonore, et continua à endurer l'engueulade en silence, visiblement penaud.

-C'est pas comme si on t'avait pas déjà filé un coup de main en plus ! Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire ? C'était bien la peine qu'on perde du temps pour toi, si tu redeviens aussi bête pour les examens suivants ! Ton professeur m'a même dit qu'il te trouvait distrait en classe ces derniers temps. Comme si tu pouvais te le permettre, vu tes notes !

Craignant de la voir exploser, Hyuga finit par poser sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

-Calme toi coach, ça sert à rien de hurler comme ça.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, retrouvant peu à peu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle voyait bien l'américain la dévisager craintivement, et cela lui donnait des envies de meurtre. A la place, elle soupira :

-Je devrais tripler ton entraînement pour la peine, mais ton temps serait mieux utilisé à réviser. Alors c'est que tu vas faire. Tout de suite !

Kagami hocha nerveusement la tête, et se préparait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre les vestiaires quand Riko reprit la parole.

-Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Kuroko : A défaut d'être excellents, tous ses résultats sont dans la moyenne. D'ailleurs...

Kagami s'était raidi, et attendait la suite avec angoisse. Riko se tourna vers l'ombre, qui avait suivi toute la scène en silence, et lui demanda si cela le gênerait de donner des cours en accéléré à son idiote de lumière. Kagami le vit accepter d'un hochement de tête, et il sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos. Ce n'était pas vrai ?! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment !

A cet instant Riko les congédia et ils partirent se changer.

Aucun des deux garçons ne prononça le moindre mot. Dans un silence pesant ils ôtèrent leur survêtement pour repasser l'uniforme. Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier, mais il semblait aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas son cas : Sous son crâne, une véritable tempête faisait rage, emmêlant ses pensées et ses émotions.

Il connaissait très bien la raison pour laquelle ses notes avaient chuté ces derniers temps, et la cause de cela se tenait présentement juste à côté de lui : En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, Kagami se sentait troublé par son camarade, qui éveillait en lui des émotions violentes, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir envers son ombre. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, mettant cela sur l'euphorie de leurs victoires sur le terrain, ou de l'approfondissement de leur amitié. Puis petit à petit il s'était surpris à faire plus attention à Kuroko qu'à ses autres coéquipiers, le cherchant du regard plus souvent qu'il n'était nécessaire à un ami. Il avait commencé à sentir un malaise. Il lui arrivait de le fixer de longues secondes, parfois des minutes entières, faisant de plus en plus attention aux détails de sa physionomie : sa silhouette à l'air fragile mais finement musclée, ses grands yeux bleus qu'il cherchait désespérément à déchiffrer, son torse qu'il devinait parfois sous son tee-shirt trempé de sueur, sa peau si blanche... Et ce n'était pas normal. Du tout.

Et lorsque, en attrapant au même moment un ballon qui traînait au sol, leurs mains entrèrent en contact et qu'il sentit son estomac faire un bond, il crut que le sol cédait sous lui : Il ne pouvait plus nier. Il était attiré par Kuroko. Il s'était aussitôt plongé dans de grandes et vaines réflexions, essayant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, sans trouver l'ombre d'une réponse. Alors il se demanda si c'était purement physique, et un sourire insouciant de Kuroko lui donna la réponse : Non. Il était définitivement amoureux de son ombre.

Et cela le terrifiait.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était gay, il l'avait découvert des années auparavant, en Amérique, et cela ne l'avait gêné qu'un temps. Mais les choses étaient différentes ici, au Japon : L'homosexualité y était bien moins bien acceptée, mais Kagami n'en aurait rien eu à faire s'il avait eu la certitude que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Or il n'en savait rien, et la peur d'être rejeté se doublait de celle du jugement. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter un regard méprisant ou pire, écœuré. Pas de la part de Kuroko. Alors il n'avait rien dit, tentant d'agir comme avant, pendant que son désir grandissait en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ses professeurs le trouvaient distrait ? Ils pouvaient difficilement avoir davantage raison ! En cours, il passait plus de temps à contempler la nuque fine et blanche de son camarade qu'à prendre des notes, plus concentré sur le mouvement de l'épaule sous le tissu que sur le cours. De jour en jour il sentait des envies de plus en plus inavouables lui traverser l'esprit, et il mettait toute son énergie à les combattre pour éviter un geste malheureux, comme de plaquer son camarade contre un mur pour l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre le souffle.

Et l'incertitude le rongeait. Parfois, il lui semblait que son camarade avait aussi des vues sur lui, il lui semblait surprendre des regards furtifs sur sa personne, et d'autres fois il avait le sentiment que son ombre ne pouvait être plus indifférent. Malgré cela ses ardeurs devenaient de plus en plus intenses, il avait donc pris la décision d'éviter les situations à risques, comme se retrouver seul avec lui ou l'avoir dans son champs de vision lorsqu'il se changeait. Il y avait plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs. Et là, ils allaient être forcés de s'enfermer chez lui ? Seuls tous les deux ? Cette idée lui donnait des sueurs froide, tout en débridant bien trop son imagination à son goût.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui passa en un éclair. Il était encore en train d'essayer de se préparer psychologiquement, quand il se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient devant sa porte et que Kuroko attendait sagement qu'il daigne déverrouiller la serrure. Les mains moites il glissa la clé dans la serrure et tourna, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement sans oser jeter le moindre coup d'œil à son camarade. Kuroko allait-il remarquer son état de panique ?

Apparemment non, puisque le jeune homme le dépassa pour aller s'asseoir à côté de la table basse et commença à sortir ses cahiers, l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

Kagami se gifla intérieurement : Il se prenait la tête pour rien, ce n'était qu'une séance de travail entre amis. Il était évidemment le seul à paniquer, pensa-t-il amèrement. Et, bien que des images absolument indécentes lui traversent encore l'esprit, il se força à se calmer et alla rejoindre son ami comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir jeté un regard navré à ses dernières interrogations, Kuroko soupira et annonça qu'ils allaient avoir du travail. Une fastidieuse séance de révision commença alors, où Kuroko lançait régulièrement des remarques comme :

-Mais ça fait des semaines qu'on a vu cette partie du programme Kagami-kun ! A se demander ce que tu as fait ce dernier mois...

Et Kagami, au supplice, tentait d'assimiler toutes les notions qu'il avait en retard en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas trop regarder les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. En imagination, il se voyait prendre possession de cette bouche si tentante, puis se reprenait, et se mettait à fixer les mains de Kuroko, qui traçait des mots sur ses cahiers, et ses pensées dérivaient alors sur ses doigts, longs et fins, si habiles pour attraper un ballon. Oh, comme il aimerait les sentir dans ses cheveux pour y attraper des mèches !

Se sentant sur le point de craquer, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine, prétextant une soif intense. Ce qui n'était pas faux, sa gorge était effectivement sèche comme du parchemin. Il ramena également un verre pour Kuroko, et prit soin de se concentrer sur les explications que son camarade avait écrites pendant qu'il buvait, pour ne pas risquer de voir une goutte d'eau s'échapper et glisser sur la peau qu'il imaginait si douce. Il fit bien, car son coéquipier l'interrogea ensuite sur les leçons étudiées, et à sa grande surprise, Kagami s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu pas mal de choses malgré tout. Tant mieux. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à son ombre pourquoi il avait tant de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

La soirée avançait, et l'attention de Kagami baissait. Plus exactement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son attention sur les cours, et son regard dérivait de plus en plus vers son camarade. Fatigué par sa longue journée, il baissait sa garde, se laissant de plus en plus aller. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il contemplait le visage de son ami, il surprit un regard furtif sur lui. Rien d'étonnant à ça, il était en train de délaisser complètement ses révisions, et il s'attendait à subir une réprimande typique de Kuroko d'un instant à l'autre. Au lieu de ça, les yeux bleus se portèrent à nouveau sur lui une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Kagami se fit la réflexion que le visage de son ombre paraissait moins indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire, quand Kuroko se mit soudain à le fixer à son tour, et ce qu'il vit au fond des prunelles cyans ne ressemblait pas à de l'agacement.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, et se persuada qu'il avait rêvé. Cependant le regard de l'autre ne le lâchait pas, et il se prit à espérer : Kuroko ressentait peut-être la même chose que lui après tout ! Le cœur gonflé d'espoir il se mit à scruter le regard de son ombre pour y analyser la lueur qu'il y avait discernée. Quand ce fut fait, il sentit les célèbres papillons s'envoler dans son ventre : Ce qu'il y avait dans les prunelles bleues, c'était du désir, il en aurait mis sa main au feu ! Le même qu'il sentait se répandre dans tout son corps à cet instant. Le souffle coupé, il s'autorisa enfin à détailler le visage de Kuroko comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Au fond de lui, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver : Peut-être s'était-il endormi sans s'en rendre compte ! Mais la chaleur qui parcourrait son corps sous le regard ardent de Kuroko avait l'air des plus réels. D'un geste hésitant, il tendit sa main vers le visage de Kuroko, sans se décider à le toucher, comme s'il craignait de faire disparaître un mirage. Timidement, il effleura la joue de son ombre et se retira. Il put alors observer les rougeurs qui naissait sur le visage de son coéquipier et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était vraiment beau. Un peu honteux, il constata qu'il était excité.

La tension sexuelle entre eux devenait palpable. Toute idée de travail oubliée, il se lançaient des œillades brûlantes, se dévorant du regard. Contre toute attente, ce fut Kuroko qui craqua le premier : Il attrapa sa lumière par le col de son tee-shirt et l'attira à lui. Le joueur fantôme était fin, et n'avait pas beaucoup de force, Kagami aurait donc pu aisément se soustraire à sa poigne, mais l'envie ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Au contraire, il contribua à combler l'écart entre eux et leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact.

Ce fut comme une explosion : La chaleur qui leur chauffait les reins se répandit bientôt dans tout leurs corps tandis que, enfin libérés de leurs hésitations, ils s'embrassaient voracement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois, tandis que leurs langues dansaient un ballet indescriptible dans la bouche de l'un, puis de l'autre. Avec un grognement, Kagami saisit brusquement la lèvre inférieure de son ombre entre ses dents et se mit à l'aspirer, provoquant un gémissement chez l'autre. Les mains de Kuroko s'étaient depuis longtemps accrochées aux solides épaules du dunker, tandis que les bras musclés de ce derniers s'étaient refermés sur sa taille en un geste possessif. Il attira le garçon plus près encore, jusqu'à l'installer sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. Proches comme ils l'étaient, ils ne nourrissaient plus le moindre doute sur l'état d'excitation de l'autre, et Kuroko, entre deux baisers, chuchota :

-Kagami-kun... Ta chambre...

L'interpellé s'était raidi en sentant ce souffle murmurer son nom contre son oreille, mais les mots suivants le sortirent de son apathie : Attrapant son ombre par le coude, il se releva tout en l'aidant à faire de même et le tira derrière lui dans le couloir pour finalement pénétrer dans une pièce. Alors qu'il faisait face à son lit, il fut brusquement pris de doutes : Allaient-ils vraiment le faire ? Franchir ce pas, avec tout ce que ça impliquait ? Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même après ça. S'ils dépassaient vraiment cette limite invisible, ici, sur ce lit où il dormait tous les soirs, il ne verrait plus jamais sa chambre de la même façon.

Il prit soudain conscience de l'impatience de Kuroko, derrière lui, qui avait bien senti ses hésitations. Pour y mettre un terme, il décida de prendre les devants de façon plus drastique. S'avançant dans la pièce, il força sa lumière à s'asseoir sur le lit, les deux pieds par terre et s'installa à genoux devant lui.

Après un instant d'incompréhension, Kagami rougit fortement, au point que son visage atteignit la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Attends, Kuroko, non, t'as pas à... hnnn !

Ses protestations furent brusquement étouffées dans un long gémissement : Kuroko venait de poser sa main sur la bosse dans le pantalon de sa lumière, plus qu'évidente au vu de sa position. Il se mit à la caresser doucement d'une main, tout en défaisant la ceinture de l'américain de l'autre. Lorsque le jean fut enfin ouvert, il ne perdit pas de temps et y glissa aussitôt sa main, pour être plus proche de l'autre. Tirant légèrement sur le jean pour le faire descendre un peu, il parvint à exposer complètement la bosse qui déformait le boxer.

Aussitôt, pour ne pas laisser sa lumière recommencer avec ses inutiles protestations, il lui écarta suffisamment les jambes pour se glisser entre, et apposa sa bouche sur le tissu. Il entendit immédiatement un bruit étranglé émaner de sa lumière, mais il préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche, et se mit à malaxer la chair à travers le tissu avec ses lèvres. Il se mit à sucer avec application, puis il décida que c'était assez : il passa un index sous l'élastique du boxer et tira, jusqu'à libérer le membre gonflé de sa lumière. Relevant les yeux, il eut le plaisir de voir que son coéquipier avait le souffle court, les yeux humides et les joues rougies. Reportant son attention plus bas, il souffla doucement sur le bout du sexe qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il entendit Kagami soupirer, et vit que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sortait déjà. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il donna un rapide coup de langue dessus et fut presque surpris du son lascif qui sortit de la gorge de sa lumière. Sans plus réfléchir, il prit en bouche la verge. A cette occasion, il put noter que son amant était vraiment imposant. Il fut néanmoins récompensé de ses efforts quand l'américain se mit à pousser des râles visiblement irrépressibles. Il remarqua également les larges mains qui se crispèrent brusquement sur les draps.

De son côté, Kagami n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la langue de son ombre danser sur son membre, ajoutant encore au plaisir immense qu'il ressentait. Tous ses doutes avaient été balayés par le désir, immense et puissant qui prenait possession de lui. Se sentir entouré dans l'antre à la fois humide et chaude de son coéquipier suffisait à lui donner des frissons d'excitations incontrôlables. Il sentait quelque chose enfler dans son bas-ventre et, prévoyant que la fin était proche, il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de Kuroko pour lui signifier d'arrêter. L'autre releva la tête, surpris par le geste, et le plus grand en profita pour le relever. Il l'aida à monter sur le lit à ses côtés puis, soudain, s'attaqua à son tour au pantalon et au boxer de son ombre.

Ayant finalement réussi à le baisser, il attira son camarade près de lui et, tous les deux à genoux, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec furie, jouant des lèvres, des langues, des dents pour dominer ce duel buccal. Brusquement, suivant son instinct, Kagami approcha encore l'autre de lui, au point qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et, d'un mouvement vif, colla leurs deux sexes ensembles et les enferma dans sa large main. Il débuta alors un mouvement de haut en bas, d'abord doucement puis, à mesure que le plaisir se faisait plus pressant, de plus en plus vite.

Kagami grogna sous le brusque afflux de sensation. Bon sang que c'était bon ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait avoir une telle intensité. Même dans ses rêves les plus élaborés, cela n'avait pas atteint un tel degré. Il se mordit les lèvres, envahi par une vague de plaisir irrépressible.

-K- Kagami-kun...

Le soupir que poussa Kuroko au creux de son oreille eut raison de sa résistance. Il renversa le plus petit sur le lit et s'installa au dessus de lui. Puis il se figea : Rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision tentatrice qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux.

Kuroko gisait sur le dos, les yeux mis-clos et la respiration hachée. Ses joues étaient rougies, et ses oreilles avec, et ce détail coupa un instant le souffle de l'américain. Il nota ensuite que les mains du passeur étaient crispées sur les draps, comme s'il tentait de contenir toutes ces sensations qui l'envahissait en s'accrochant à quelque chose de physique. Son regard descendit encore et tomba sur le sexe de son amant, émergeant du pantalon, encore luisant de leur acte précédent. Puis le garçon ouvrit les yeux, et fixa ses pupilles céruléennes droit dans celles de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard, une étincelle d'effronterie, une lueur de luxure, une excitation à peine dissimulée, bref, un appel à aller plus loin, qui fit déglutir le plus grand. Mais il hésitait tout de même. C'était un grand pas à franchir, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Et puis Kuroko était si frêle, ne risquait-il pas de le blesser ? Son ombre avait-elle vraiment envie d'aller si loin d'ailleurs ?

Ce fut Kuroko, à bout de patience, qui agit le premier. En un mouvement lascif et provoquant au possible, il frotta le torse de son vis-à-vis, montant et descendant toujours de plus en plus bas, remontant le tee-shirt par à coup. Le plus grand avait cessé de respirer, dans l'attente, tout entier concentré sur ces petites mains sur lui. Le tee-shirt gênait Kuroko, mais il ne voulait pas interrompre ses gestes pour le lui enlever, il attendait donc que l'autre le fasse de lui-même. Finalement, le passeur finit par arriver à l'aine de son amant, et effleura son sexe avant de remonter. Il avait bien perçu le frisson de plaisir de son camarade, et en levant les yeux, il vit toute sa frustration sur son visage.

''Encore un peu, songea-t-il, il va craquer.''

Et en effet, l'autre, tout en poussant un grondement sauvage, stoppa brutalement la main du plus petit, et arracha son tee-shirt, avant de s'occuper de celui de son ombre, ravie.

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Enfin !

Ce chuchotement n'échappa évidemment pas à Kagami, qui senti son cœur s'arrêter en entendant ce simple petit mot. Il s'était vraiment pris la tête pour rien... Toutes ses hésitations balayées, il décida de se laisser aller à toute cette envie qui lui tordait le ventre et contre laquelle il avait lutté en vain.

Il observa la peau pâle sous lui, et décida d'y mettre un peu de couleur. Se penchant sur la clavicule de sa victime, il y laissa un suçon, superbe marque de possession. Il l'avait volontairement fait à un endroit facile à dissimuler, bien qu'il aurait adoré que tout le monde puisse savoir que l'autre lui appartenait, mais il était conscient que l'autre n'apprécierait pas. D'ailleurs, il fut récompensé de son attention par deux petites mains fines qui s'acharnèrent à finir de lui ôter son pantalon. Devant le peu de succès de son entreprise, Kuroko afficha un air dépité qui amusa le dunker. De bonne grâce, il aida son ombre à lui enlever sa dernière couche de vêtements, avant de s'attaquer à ceux du garçon sous lui. Enfin tous deux à nus, ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre pour le simple plaisir de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, leur érections entrèrent en contact, et cela provoqua une délicieuse sensation en eux, tout en leur rappelant leur précédent ébat. Ils gémirent de concert, désormais incapables de s'arrêter. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient seuls dans cet appartement.

Le passeur attrapa la nuque de son partenaire et l'approcha de son visage pour lui voler un baiser. C'était brutal, et montrait bien toute l'impatience que ressentait le garçon. Kagami comprit le message, et entreprit de passer sa large main sur le torse imberbe de son camarade. Leur différence de taille était telle que la main du dunker faisait presque la moitié de la poitrine du garçon ! Il en aurait rit si un brusque gémissement ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité. Les doigts de Kagami entrèrent en contact avec les mamelons de Kuroko, et il put constater qu'ils avaient bien durcis. Cette petite tache brune l'attirait, et il se pencha pour en saisir un entre ses lèvres, tout en taquinant l'autre des ses doigts, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa victime.

Cependant Kuroko n'aimait pas être en reste, et décida d'agir à son tour. Passant sa main sur le large torse de l'autre, il descendit, descendit encore jusqu'à attraper le sexe gonflé dans sa petite main. Son impression première se vit alors confirmée, Kagami avait été gâté par la nature à ce niveau-là. Bien plus que lui. Se refusant à songer à la suite, le garçon commença de légers mouvements du poignet. Cela se ressenti chez sa lumière par une brusque inspiration, ce qui flatta le plus petit. Désireux de revoir ce visage envahi par le plaisir, il accentua ses gestes.

Le dunker, brusquement incapable de s'occuper des mamelons de son ombre, finit par gémir. Un son rauque, empli de désir qui fit frissonner son amant. Kuroko se rendit soudain compte que ce bruit était une douce musique à son oreille, et qu'il souhaitait l'entendre de nouveau, encore et encore. Dans ce but, il enchaîna les gestes audacieux sur la verge de son compagnon, accélérant jusqu'à atteindre un rythme frénétique, et s'abreuva des sons qu'il émettait. Toujours plus assoiffé, il entendit, dans un état second sa lumière haleter :

-Ku... Kuroko, stop, je vais...

L'information arrivant lentement à son cerveau, il ralentit ses mouvements, ne voulant pas que l'autre finisse trop vite. Mais il ne réagit pas assez rapidement, et ce fut la poigne de Kagami, ferme bien que tremblante qui lui fit stopper toute action.

-Pas encore, grogna ce dernier d'une voix grave.

Kuroko leva les yeux sur le visage de sa lumière, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Son visage était rougi, non de gêne pour une fois, mais bien par le plaisir, et cela le flatta. Sa bouche, entrouverte, laissait s'échapper une respiration sifflante, à travers des lèvres malmenées. Mais ce fut son regard qui fascina le passeur : le carmin de ses pupilles paraissait s'être embrasé, et l'excitation démesurée qu'il y lut réveilla une partie délaissée de son anatomie. A cet instant, tout son regard exprimait clairement à quel point il avait envie de lui, et Kuroko en fut heureux. Cela l'excita également. Lui aussi voulait brusquement plus. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Saisissant la main de son amant, Kuroko la mena à sa bouche et avala ses doigts, qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Kagami le laissa faire, ne quittant pas ses mouvements des yeux et, lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment humidifiés, il retira ses doigts pour les guider vers l'intimité encore inviolée (du moins il le pensait, et l'espérait) de son ombre. Au passage, il heurta de sa paume le sexe de Kuroko, et constata avec joie qu'il était complètement dur. Son camarade était donc dans le même état que lui, et cela le réjouissait. Enfin, il atteignit l'entrée de son ombre. Un coup d'œil au visage de son propriétaire lui confirma qu'il avait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin et, refusant de se laisser déconcentrer en songeant à l'expression de débauche pure qu'affichait son amant, il glissa une phalange à l'intérieur. Cela passa plutôt bien, et il termina d'enfoncer le doigt avant d'y glisser un deuxième. Là, en revanche, il sentit clairement tout le corps du passeur se tendre. Remontant sa bouche jusqu'à son visage, il l'embrassa encore et encore, mêlant leurs langue dans des duels endiablés. Lorsqu'il le sentit détendu, il continua sa progression.

Le troisième doigt fut à nouveau difficile, et plus douloureux s'il en jugeait les yeux brusquement humides de son ombre. Le cœur serré à l'idée de le faire souffrir, il souffla des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille, plantant des baisers papillons sur toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il continua de le préparer en effectuant un mouvement de ciseau dans son intimité, mais dût s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit un faible geignement. Fidèle à lui-même, Kuroko ne se plaignit pas, mais sa lumière n'eut pas le cœur de continuer ainsi. Il ne voulait pas le forcer. D'une voix douce, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu veux arrêter là ? Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

C'était vrai, mais il ne précisa pas combien ce serait dur. Il en serait tellement frustré ! Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire à son amant souffrant.

Kuroko prit une brusque inspiration, et Kagami, certain de connaître sa réponse, commença à se retirer. Mais Kuroko restait Kuroko et il ne cessait de le surprendre. Au lieu d'avoir l'air soulagé, il eut une expression contrariée et le dunker sentit l'intimité du plus petit se contracter autour de ses doigts. L'autre l'empêchait de sortir !

-Ce serait idiot d'être arrivé là et de s'arrêter, Kagami-kun. Continue, ça ira mieux après. Juste aide-moi...là.

Ce disant, il saisit la main libre de sa lumière et la posa sur son propre sexe, qui avait sérieusement ramolli durant la préparation.

Comprenant où son amant voulait en venir, Kagami commença à effectuer de lents va-et-viens sur la colonne de chair pour la revigorer. Envahi par une énorme vague de tendresse, le plus grand attrapa les lèvres de son ombre entre les siennes et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ce baiser était différent des autres : Il comportait plus de douceur que d'excitation, il était délicat au lieu d'être brusque. Il était aimant. Kuroko perçut cette différence au plus profond de lui, et ce fut cette différence, au fond, plus que les caresses sur son sexe, qui le détendit.

Pourquoi avoir peur, alors qu'il était avec Kagami ? Cet idiot ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il le savait parfaitement. Ce grand dur au cœur tendre serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, malgré ses airs parfois sévères. Confiant, Kuroko se laissa aller, répondant au baiser reçu avec toute l'affection et tout l'attendrissement qu'il ressentait.

Kagami ne questionna pas le plus petit sur le brusque abandon qu'il exposait soudain. Soulagé de voir qu'il ne souffrait plus, il termina de le préparer, un peu déçu de ne pas trouver son point sensible.

Enfin, il suréleva le bassin du plus jeune, juste assez pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée, et après l'avoir interrogé du regard et n'avoir rencontré qu'une œillade assurée, il commença à le pénétrer, avec toute la lenteur et la douceur dont il était capable. Et il fit bien. Kuroko se crispa légèrement pendant un instant, puis se relâcha, et la progression du rouge en fut simplifiée.

Finalement enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il resta immobile, malgré tous les efforts insensés que ça lui demandait, attendant le feu vert de son partenaire.

Feu vert qui, à son grand soulagement, ne tarda pas. Kuroko se mit en effet à onduler des hanches, ce qui l'électrisa au plus haut point. Se retenant tout de même de ne pas y aller trop fort dès le début, il entama des va-et-viens que, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer petit à petit. Grognant de plaisir, il sentait avec délectation l'étroitesse et la chaleur de l'intimité de Kuroko. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cela lui procurerait tant de sensations. C'était inouï.

Kuroko de son côté, n'en revenait pas non plus. Il sentait le sexe de Kagami en lui, chaud et palpitant, très dur et qui écartait davantage l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois. Il ressentait, lorsque Kagami se retirait, une sensation de vide dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience avant cela, et ne se sentait complet que lorsque son amant le remplissait à nouveau totalement. Se sentir capable à ce point de s'ouvrir pour accepter sa lumière était grisant.

Le silence de la pièce avait disparu depuis longtemps, noyé sous les halètements et les gémissements lascifs et passionnés des deux amants.

Enfin, après un mouvement particulièrement ample, Kagami eut la satisfaction de voir son ombre se cambrer brusquement contre lui, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Il avait trouvé sa prostate. Dès lors, il s'appliqua à la frapper à chaque fois, de plus en plus fort, pour le bonheur de voir Kuroko se faire engloutir par le plaisir. Le garçon ne se retenait plus, et des cris presque continus s'échappait de ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. Il ressentait une excitation telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, et une sensation de chaleur naissait rapidement dans son bas-ventre. Les ongles plantés dans le solide dos de sa lumière, comme point d'appui, il mordit violemment l'épaule de son amant, qui sursauta.

Kagami, se sentant également sur le point d'éjaculer, se mit à bouger de manière désordonnée en Kuroko, ses gestes devenant ardents et bouillants, à une cadence incroyable, une véritable insurrection de son désir contre sa raison, qui souhaitait, elle, que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Kuroko, se sentant sur le point de se faire faucher par la jouissance, attrapa son propre sexe en un geste presque désespéré et commença à se masturber. Le voyant faire, Kagami feula, au bord de l'extase, et sa large main rejoignit la sienne, effectuant des mouvements désordonnés, leur mains liées. Ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement, constatant qu'il était ardu de faire se rejoindre deux bouches quand les corps étaient agités de mouvements aussi saccadés.

Ressentant le désir urgent de laisser ces mots sortir de lui, le dunker haleta :

\- Je... Je t'aime, Tetsuyaaa !

Ne pouvant rester insensible, Kuroko articula, à bout de souffle :

-Moi aussi... Taiga.

L'euphorie d'entendre leur prénom dans la bouche de l'autre eut raison d'eux.

Finalement, incapables de se retenir davantage, ils jouirent presque en même temps, Kuroko le premier. Kagami voulut se retirer avant mais n'en eut pas le temps, et il déversa l'intégralité de sa semence en son amant. Puis il s'effondra sur lui.

Après cet orgasme dévastateur, aucun des deux ne bougea. Kagami ne ressentait pas l'envie de sortir du corps chaud de Kuroko, et celui-ci, comblé, ne souhaitait pas que son partenaire s'extirpe de lui. Cependant, la position devenant douloureuse, surtout pour le plus petit qui était écrasé par la masse de l'américain, ils durent se résigner. Le plus grand bascula sur le côté, épuisé. A cet instant seulement il prit conscience que son amant lui avait totalement éjaculé sur le ventre et il allait lancer une pique à ce sujet quand, tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que l'autre s'était déjà totalement endormi.

Typique de son ombre : Tenant bon jusqu'au bout mais s'effondrant dès que tout était terminé. C'était ainsi sur le terrain, et le dunker constata que c'était pareil dans l'intimité. Attendri, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus et attira le petit corps vers lui, le capturant de ses bras solides.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de son manque d'endurance...

Pendant quelques jours, Kuroko ne vint pas à l'entraînement de basket, prétextant une chute dans l'escalier pour justifier sa démarche claudicante pendant que Kagami se tortillait de gêne. Quand il revint enfin, ce fut pour être accueilli par une Riko rayonnante qui alla jusqu'à lui administrer une claque dans le dos en lui lançant un ''bien joué !'' satisfait.

Un instant paniqué, le jeune homme se demanda comment elle était au courant. Kagami avait-il craché le morceau ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et il semblait d'ailleurs aussi stupéfait que lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la coach reprit la parole :

-Le professeur de Kagami m'a dit que ses résultats aux derniers tests s'étaient grandement améliorés ! Je ne sais pas quelle méthode tu as utilisée sur ce grand dadais mais visiblement c'est efficace.

Et Kuroko, soulagé, répondit que, pour les leçons tout du moins, il n'avait rien fait de particulier.

-Hum ? Releva à peine la jeune fille avant de conclure, en tout cas vous devriez réviser ensemble plus souvent !

Et, un peu plus loin, Kagami s'étouffa en entendant sa lumière répondre, une lueur amusée dans le regard :

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

Bonjour ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à un texte explicite et j'y ai vraiment passé du temps ^^

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis, pour me permettre de m'améliorer, et puis un petit mot, même court, fait toujours rudement plaisir ! :D


End file.
